Strangers on the beach
by subhsresaha
Summary: I am longing to be with you.. and by the sea.. where we can talk together freely and built our castle in the air... [A special treat to everybody :)]


"**Strangers on the beach"**

she was walking on beach , her high heel sandals were in her hands. Walking alone in the wet sand was a great experience with cool breeze giving her a soothing pleasure.. She came here every time when she was angry ,sad or happy. It was her favourite place… she loved this place.. she never get tired of visiting this place all over again..

Today she was angry on her hubby and came here for some relaxation and simmer down her anger... yes, some time she over reacts but this time it was not her fault… It was he who shouted on her very badly.. lost in her own thoughts she went into the water.

She reached the beach at the right time, the sun was about to set and there was nothing else she wanted but to see the deep natural colours in the sky.. She didn't realise that she was inhaling long deep breathes as if she was deprived of air…

She was feeling so fresh and cool…and with this all her anger vanished in this divine atmosphere.. and now she was enjoying…

" I'm not going to forgive him easily like I always did… he have to do something special to get back my forgiveness" she thought…

She heard a voice.. "Ahh.. fresh air me saans lene ka mazai kuch aur hota hai.." and her breath stuck in her nostrils.. She turned to her left to see a young man with black silky hair that was moving rhythmically on his forehead with the strong blows of wind. He was tall, had perfectly squared jaw, dark complexion, lively eyes and with a pure smile on his lips… wearing a black track suit and he was looking hot..

"He is cute but not more than my hubby.." she thought but preferred to ignored him..and got busy in admiring beautiful sunset of Juhu beach..

She came here many times with her hubby .. and both of them loved watching sunset...

She remember when both of them came here last time hand in hand… they eat bhajipav and it was so yummy… she smiled thinking about their last visit and went on to the bhajipav stole and ordered.

"ek bhajipav dena bhaisaab" she asked to the vendor..

"oil me ya butter me aur light medium ya spicy?" stole keeper asked.

She thought oil would be low cholesterol than butter as she's a dieting freak.. she mostly avoid those things which are oily and after all she is a doctor and she knew oily things are not good for health…

" oil mein and medium spicy.." she replied..

Last time when they came here.. he insisted her to taste a spicy bhajipav.. as he liked spicy bhajipav and for him she have to ate a spicy bhajipav and after one bite.. her eyes turned red and tears flowing from her eyes.. she started coughing badly.. Seeing her condition he was so paniced and regretted why he has insisted her to eat spicy things… After that incident he never asked her to eat anything spicy...

The guy in black track suit came near to her.. "one bhajipaav in butter and spicy karna.." he ordered and the Stole keeper nodded his head in yes…

He grinned showing his perfect squared white teeth to her.. as if he was doing some dental commercial… and she turned her face towards to the other direction.. and made it clear to him that she was not interested.. then the Stole keeper provided bhajipaav to both of them...

she tasted it.. and in the first bite she thought that.. is this called a medium spicy bhajipaav..& she started coughing badly… and after watching her poor condition.. he couldn't stop himself to help her.. He made her drink water and patted her back and blew soft air on her head.. . and after few minutes.. she was okey...

"Thank you.." she mumbled softly..

"you welcome.. are you alright now?" he asked with concern..

"yeah i m fine now.." she answered.. and therefore she noticed his sweet smile.. and its very much infectious.. which made her pink lips curved too…

She turned towards the stole keeper and in anger " mein na medium kaha tha or ap na spicy da dia…"

stole keeper replied helplessly.. " madam g mein ne medium he dia tha."

" inho ne apko medium he dia tha.. but I guess ap zayda spicy nhi khati ha.. haina.." he interrupted

" ha mein ekdam spicy nhi khati.. thanks ap ne mere help ki..."

"thats my pleasure.. beautiful lady.." he smiled.. and tried to flirt with her…

She gave him a squint-eyed look because though he had helped her..but she don't want to mingle with any such strangers…she paid to stole keeper and left the stall.

After sometime.. the sun is no more in the sky…It was late evening.. and the beach was more crowded now.. with vendors scream and other visitors.. but she didn't like crowded places… she wanted to be alone.. so, she started searching for a peaceful place.

After few mins she found a stone far away from that crowded beach. she walked towards it and took a sit .. It was a full moon night and the atmosphere of beach was fully romantic... now she was missing her hubby..she sat there watching the moon.. it's soo beautiful she thought and suddenly noticed the same man sitting on a stone beside her...

He noticed her and smiled at her…" Hi, are you following me? "he said..

" Excuse me? "she asked him… and irritation could be felt in her voice..

" Ap mujha follow kar rahi hain kya?"

" Or ap ko yeh ghalat fhemi kyun h following u?" she squinted her eyes and gave him a tough look…

" Kyun k jaha mein aata ho waha ap bhi aa jati ha... that's why I m just asking.." he said calmly and she just walked off..

She kept walking because her good lonesome time was being crushed by this good looking man.. but she could feel his presence close to her…She turned to find him grinning at her.. she was actually getting annoyed and her adrenaline raised. ..she wanted to push him and say 'Back off' but she gave him a stink eye and asked "Hey Mr. apka problem kya hai? Don't you see that I am not interested? ap mujha follow kiu kar raha hain…"

"..No not at all mein toh koi shant jagh dhoond raha tha. That's it or yeh jaga bohat shant ha.. mei kyu.." He stopped in between.. as she has started walking in the direction she came from... He followed her again and now was walking beside her..

" Ap yaha inti raat mein akela kya kar rahi ha is every thing is alrite?" He asked again

She stopped, closed her eyes, took another deep cleansing breathe to flush him out of her head and opened her eyes and found him in front of her eyes facing her.. instead of being angry rather she feel that her temper was melting…in his dark brown eyes that was full of love & concern..

" Yup every thing is alrite…." She said in a low voice

" Par ap ki awaz sea nhi lag raha ha k sab thee hai.."

"Ap yaha inti raat ko kya kar raha hain…" She asked and the conversation cintinus..

" kisi ko dhoond ne aaya tha…"

" ap jis ko dhoond ne aa that wo mil gaya ya nhi?" she asked again..

"agar ap mujha mera name sa bula gi toh.. mujha acha laga ga… ap sunne me bohat ajjeb lag raha ha… by the way I'm Abhijeet.." he introduced himself…and she smiled in return..

" So, abhijeet ap ko wo mil gai jin ko ap dhoond ne aa tha…"

"nei abhi tak toh nehi.. but I'm sure k wo jald he mil jaa gi….(he took a sigh and again continue) So now it's your turn?"

She was confused.." kesi turn?"

"yeh batana ki k ap yaha kyun ha?"

"bus aise he dil kar raha tha toh aa gai…" she tried to keep out of the matter…

"ap ko jhoot bolna bhi nhi aata ha... ap ki eyes sab sach bata deti ha..." he smiled..

" husband sa jhagra hoa tha or yeh Jaga bohat shant ha or wesa bhi beach meri fav jaga ha... when ever I m happy sad or angry I always came here… There is some special magic in this place.." she started with a sad tone…

He was listening to her very carefully…but his mind was busy admiring her beauty.." men she is soo pretty.." he murmured..

" bus is waja sa yaha aai ho taki thori deri shanti sa reh lo..." she took a relaxing breathe..

She turned her face to saw him... she found him staring at he... Their eyes met and they share a cute eye lock looking in each others eyes "you are soo beautiful… your eyes say thousand of words itself..." He complemented her..

She broke the eye lock and turned her face towards water because she knew if she again looked in his eyes she can't control herself...An awkward silence take over it...

After a Few mins.. He is sitting on his knees holding ears…

" I m soo sorry Tarika... I know I have hurt you a lot and the way I shouted on you.. in the evening... plz maaf kar do…" he said apolitically but in sugary sweet voice..

" Abhijeet don't create a scene here… people are staring at us & it is so embracing… plz get up from your knees..." she said quickly..but she got no response from his side...

"OK maaf kia ab utho…"

Abhi get up from his knees and hugged her tightly.. " I m sorry Jaan mujha us time tum par is tarha shout nhi kar na chaheya tha.."

Tarika hugged him back.." I m sorry mujha bhi tumha mera sath party me chlna k liya force nhi kar na chaheya tha… I know aaj kal tum us new case ki waja as bohat tension mein ho... I just thought ki tum thori der k liya tension free ho jao… That's it.." she sings..

"mujhe pata hai ki tum yeh sab mujha acha feel kara na k liya kar rahi thi… *Holding ear* I m sooooo sorry jaan ab kabhi tum par is tarha se nhi chilo ga.."

"pakka wala promise karo k dobara is tarha nhi karo ga..." she said making a small pout..

" pakka wala promise.." She pulled him suddenly to her and kissed hard at his lips… Abhi was shocked by her sudden act.. but soon he managed.. and responded her with same passion of love..

After few minutes they broke apart for the necessity of oxygen.. Abhi kissed her forehead & embrace her in a soothing hug.. in front of the divine sea of love…

" _**I am longing to be with you.. and by the sea.. where we can talk together freely and built our castle in the air…"**_

**Author's note: 'THANK YOU…' **Thanku so much for tolerating me for a long one year.. Yes, Today I have completed one year in FF.. congrats to me.. he he..

**Darknites0403**: thankx dear.. only for you today im here.. people know me as Author SS. U encouraged me a lot to write stories.. and providing with me with so many friends..miss u yaar.. :)

**Dewdrop29:** my heart connected sister.. pata nei chala kaise ek saal beth gaya..and hamare beech wo common ki dukan lagtha nei kisi aur kepas aisa hoga..huggy.. love u my swthrt.. :) :)

**Blindredeyes**: thanku my mum.. pata nei kyu log thje hamesha ulta samajtha hai.. but I've cherished the sweetness in you.. love to re.. :) :)

**StoriesByAbby**: mis wow..its my turn to thank you… you are the one whom I've met personally..:)

**KamikazeMe**: dhanya baad Emo queen.. u are the one to whom I can request any type of Abhirika story.. and na jane aur kitne bakwas karte rehte hai. He he.. love u too.. :)

**Dou-Mrf**: my Teddy.. thanku so much to be my friend.. so are so humble and always made me smile ith your masti vara PMs.. huggy.. love u.. :) :)

**Preetz**: love u my sweetoo sis.. tumse baat meri mood hamesha colourful rehti hai.. and loved our girly talks.. huggy..:)

**AbhiSrkian, AS-Ds,MyselfMyCrush**: thanku for being my friend.. love u.. tkcr..:)

**RB-friends & Anjali**: both of my most precious friend.. loving and sweet,, love ya both..

**KK's rapunzel & love rajvi**: two pf my little sister..thanku and love ya both.. :)

**Katiiy & Daya's girl**: thanku my nani and Kiru.. both of you pampered me a lot..love u yaar..:)

**KD di & DF di:** how canI forget them.. my sweet caring sisters.. andmy fav authours too.. love u a lot.. :) :)

ForeverKnites: thanku too yaar.. for being my friend.. bohot din ho gaye baat nei hue.. miss you.. :)

CuteSmile, BLuefairy,Aditi & Abhirika's lover: thanku dears.. for supporting me.. plz ab toh ek Account banalo.. want to talk with you people.. :)

Oho.. god. I got so mantfriends in FF.. baki aur bhi hai.. **Poonum,sweetpari,controlledChaus, ,Myroo,krittika, duoAngel.. and many more.. **Thank you so much..

So, how was the story.. plz don't forget to review..

**Love u all.. Tkcr..**

**SS **


End file.
